Niles and Daphne Married
by iwrotethismyself
Summary: First day anniversary.
1. In the Apartment

Chapter 1

"It's our one day anniversary," Daphne cooed to Niles holding herself back from launching her body onto him. "We should celebrate".

"How about going to the dog park," Niles suggested to Roz who was still in the room waiting for Martin and Eddie to get back.

"That's not very romantic," Daphne said as she tried harder and harder to resist herself.

"I wasn't talking to you." Niles said as he tried to keep himself off of Daphne.

"Fine! I'll go by myself," Roz said as she walked out of the door.

She barley made it out before Daphne had launched herself onto Niles, pulling him tighter to her. Niles was holding on to her and keeping her close as he locked lips with her. This was the moment of his life that he had been waiting for. To marry the woman of his dreams and take her into his arms. He had waited almost eight years to marry her and since he finally did, that deserved the celebration of a lifetime. His arms ran up and down her spine and her heart began to race.

"We can't do this here," Daphne breathed. As she talked, Niles began to work his way down her neck. "What if Frasier or Martin comes home?" Niles knew she was right but the moment had only just begun. "If we go to my room, I can show you a few things that I just bought that you might like," Daphne teased and stood in front of him, holding out her hand. Niles giggled and took Daphne's hand and followed her back to her bedroom.


	2. In the Back

Daphne and Niles pranced their way into Daphne's old bedroom. Frasier hadn't even changed the room at all since she left. It was very empty because she took everything with her, but the bed, cabinets, and closet were all still there. Daphne led the two in with Niles following shortly behind. He shut the door behind him and locked it. Niles took off his shoes and removed his jacket throwing it down on the floor. Daphne setting her purse down and removing her heels. She quickly tossed them down and ran up to Niles and kissed him again. Their lips brushed against one another's as they pulled each other closer and closer to one another. Daphne slowly slid her arms down from around Niles's neck to his collar, and traced it down to the first button. She undid it with a simple pop and then traced her hands down to the next, and the next, and the next. Soon his whole shirt was unbuttoned and she pulled the sides back off of his shoulders and onto the floor. She then reached down and pulled his undershirt up as he lifted his arms to help her slide it off, his bear skin exposed to her. She then wrapped her arms back around his neck and continued kissing him. Niles slid his hands down from around Daphne's waist to the short hem of her skirt and began to raise it. She put her arms up in the air as he pulled her whole dress off in a single tug.

"I love you," Daphne cooed as Niles worked his way down her neck and kissed her shoulders. It all felt right. Daphne held him close to her as he worked his way back up to her lips and kissed her again, this one more passionate than the last. Daphne began to move forward pushing Niles onto the bed. He sat up and scooted back, Daphne crawled on the bed following him back to the headrest. He sat there, watching the love of his life come closer and closer to him. When she reached him, she gently caressed his lips and brought her legs forward and placed them on each side of him, crossing them behind his back and leaned in again to kiss him.


	3. In the Morning

They lied there; Niles had Daphne wrapped in his arms, holding her close to her body. He glanced over at the clock in front of him, it was morning. They had spent the night at Frasier's. Niles wondered if Frasier knew that the two of them were there. In the moment, he didn't care. The woman of his dreams was wrapped in his arms, asleep. He felt her bearskin against his arms and it felt as if they were one.

Daphne stirred in his arms. He thought the little movement he made had woken her up. She fluttered her eyes open and turned around to face Niles.

"Good morning Handsome," Daphne breathed as she raised her head to kiss him.

"Good morning Beautiful," Niles said back. Daphne rotated her body so she was facing Niles. She wrapped one arm between him and the bed and took the other and ran her index finger down his chest then raised it back over his waist. Niles put an arm under the pillow under her head and with his other hand, ran it down Daphne's arm and slid it onto her waist and back down to her bum. She smiled as his hand traced her arm and leant forward to kiss him again. This time, she opened her mouth a little.

They lied there, arm in arm, kissing. Their bear skin up against one another as one. Niles's arm moving up and down Daphne's spine. She shuttered at the tingle that it sent down her spine. She loved being so close to him. She felt safe in his arms, as if nothing could happen to them. Minutes passed before they slowly pulled away from one another.

"What should I cook you for breakfast Love?" Daphne asked Niles, she was getting hungry.

"Nothing Sweetie, I will make you something." Niles responded and pecked her on the cheek before raising himself from the bed. He looked around the room for his boxers and shirt. He needed something to wear before he went out. Daphne sat up, holding the sheet up to cover herself. She then decided she would go help him, so she stood up and began searching for her brassiere and shirt and all of the other garments. Once she was presentable, she grabbed Niles's hands, kissed him lightly, and they unlocked the door, hand in hand.


	4. In the Kitchen

As Niles and Daphne went into the hall, they tiptoed to see if they could hear anyone in the house still. They only heard silence so they thought they were alone. They walked pass the piano and passed Martin's couch. Still no one there. They had all of their belongings in their hands so they walked out the front door and onto the elevator.

"We got lucky!" Niles said as they rode the elevator down to the garage.

"No kidding," Daphne agreed.

They had made their way back to their own apartment where they knew they were alone. They set their stuff down and headed straight to the kitchen, they had completely skipped breakfast.

"I feel like having a bowl of fruit." Niles stated as he pulled a large bowl out of the cabinet.

"Off me?" Daphne said and grinned. Niles gave her a look of surprise and then nodded. They both grabbed as much fruit as they could, rinsed it all off, and threw it all in the bowl. Their whole kitchens fruit department was completely empty. The two of them dashed off to their bedroom.

Niles set the bowl of fruit down on the table beside the bed. Daphne had disappeared to the bathroom. Suddenly, she came out wearing one of Niles's silk robes with the waistband loosely tighter around her hips. They walked towards one another and immediately pulled in for a kiss. The silk against Niles's hands and Daphne's skin. He led his hands down to her sides and untied the knot. He slid his hands under the robe and to her back, grabbing onto her butt. She smiled at the sensation it gave her. As they pulled away, she rolled her shoulders back and let the robe fall to the floor, revealing herself to Niles.

"Why are you still dressed?" she asked and she climbed onto the bed. She reached over into the bowl and grabbed a handful of fruit. She placed it from her naval to her lips and had a trail in-between. Niles grinned as he disrobed. He crawled up onto the bed from Daphne's feet and began to work his way up her. He ate the grape off her stomach the then raspberry and blueberry and finally to the strawberry on her lips.

Once he ate the strawberry, he kissed her. She opened her mouth and let Niles slide his tongue in-between her lips. She moved her tongue and let it touch his and pulled herself up closer to him. She reached down at Niles's waist and undid his belt and pants button and slid them off. She then pushed him over to her side as she rolled onto him, their lips still locked. Niles had his arms wrapped around Daphne's back and slid them up and down. She sat up and he sat up with her, keeping her facing him in his lap. He moved his arms forward to her chest and grabbed her bosom and rubbed them in his hands. Daphne moaned. Niles let go and grabbed her shoulders. He turned her and laid her down on the bed. He bent straddled her and bent down and kissed her.

"Do it Niles," Daphne begged.

"Are you sure?" Niles asked tentatively hoping she would say yes.

"Do it!" Daphne said. Niles pulled himself up and then entered her. Daphne moaned as soon as he did. He began to hump her and she moaned even more as he did.

"Yes Niles! Yes!" she screamed. As they reached their climax Niles kept her in his arms. He slowly pulled out and fell to her side, exhausted. He held her in his arms and they lay there, staring at the ceiling.


	5. In the Bathroom

1 month later

Daphne was curled up on the bathroom floor. She held her knees into her stomach as she groaned in pain. She felt awful. She had already threw up three times and it took everything out of her, or so she thought. Daphne gagged as she quickly sat up and lunged herself at the commode and threw up once again. She grabbed the washcloth that she had dampened off of the counter and put it on the back of her neck. _Am I going to be like this all day? _She thought. She got up and wobbled her way to her bedside table where she grabbed the house phone. She worked her way back to the kitchen and sat back down on the floor and leaned against the wall. She dialed Frasier's house. She knew she couldn't make it to work today. Martin picked up on the third ring.

"Marty Cane"

"Hi Martin," Daphne called into the phone, "it's me, Daphne."

"Hey Daph, how are you?" Martin replied.

"That is what I was calling you about. Me stomach has been acting up all morning and I don't think I can make it today." Daphne's stomach groaned again.

"Awww, I'm sorry to hear that Daph. You get better. Do I need to come over to help you?" Martin offered.

"No, I'm fine. I can take care of me self. Thanks Martin."

"No problem. Get better!" Martin said and they both hung up.

Daphne set the phone next to her. She tried to decide, "Should I call Niles?" she asked herself. "He would probably like to know if I was sick. I would like to know if me husband was at home, hurling his guts out." She reached back over and grabbed the phone off of the floor. She dialed Nile's work number and the secretary picked up.

"Niles Crane's office, Patty speaking."

"Hi Patty, it's Daphne, Niles's wife." Daphne said.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Crane. Do you want me to transfer you to Niles?" she asked.

"Is he in a session?" Daphne asked. He didn't want to bother him too much if he was helping someone.

"He has sessions until two this afternoon but after that he is done for today." Daphne thought Patty should just tell him to come home early.

"Patty, can you tell Niles he needs to come straight home after his last session? Tell him, I need some help at the house."

"Will do Mrs. Crane." Patty replied.

"Thank you Patty." Daphne said, "Ba-Bye" Daphne hung up the phone and set it back on the floor. She gagged again then lunged back at the commode and threw up again.

"Why do I feel so bad?" She asked herself. Daphne began to go through everything she has eaten to see if it was food poisoning. She had only had salad for dinner last night, and spaghetti for lunch. Could you get food poisoning from those foods? She didn't believe so? What else had she done? She went to the park with Eddie, could she catch anything from that? There wasn't a bug going around, was there? What else? "Could Niles and I having sex have anything to do with it? Am I, pregnant?"

Daphne looked down at her stomach, as if the answer would just appear. That had to be it. Daphne was pregnant.


	6. In the Loveseat

Daphne was shocked. How could she be pregnant? Well, she knew how, but why her? Why now? It was as clear as day, the little pink plus sign stared at her. She was 100% sure now. Her stomach grumbled. It was nearly noon and she hadn't eaten all day. She wasn't very hungry though, nothing sounded appetizing, but the baby wants what the baby wants. She slowly stood up and worked her way to the kitchen. She made herself a sandwich and a glass of milk and sat down in the living room and ate. As she ate, she watched the news and heard all about the construction going on downtown. To no surprise, this bored her.

Once she finished, she put her dishes up in the kitchen and went back into the living room. She grabbed her book off of the coffee table and sat in the loveseat next to the fireplace. She took the blanket and draped over the back of the chair and wrapped herself in it. Once she was comfortable, she began to read.

"Daphne? Daphne are you up?" Niles was home. Patty must have given him her message. Daphne realized that she must have fallen asleep, her book laid open across her chest.

"Hello Niles," she said in her thick British accent.

"Patty told me you needed some help at the house, so I left right after my last session."  
>"Good," Daphne said, her words slowly left her lips. "Come sit with me." She sat up and had Niles sit to her right. She put her feet up in the seat and leaned her head against Niles's shoulder. Niles to his arm and wrapped it around her.<p>

"I love you Daphne Crane," Niles said and grinned. Daphne couldn't help but smile too. She was Mrs. Niles Crane.

"I love you too," Daphne cooed back and nuzzled herself closer to him. Niles bent his head down and kissed Daphne's forehead. Daphne took Niles's hand in hers and placed his hand on her stomach. She placed her hand on top of his to hold it there.

"Niles," Daphne said. She looked up and their eyes met

"Yes Love."

"You are going to be a father." Niles's mouth dropped.

"Really?" Niles asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. He was going to be a father. Daphne sat up.

"Yes Niles, we're parents." Niles grinned. He was going to be a father. Daphne was carrying a baby that they had created. Daphne sat up and Niles couldn't help himself. He reached over and hugged Daphne. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back.

"Oh I love you, love you, love you." Niles exclaimed. He loosened his hug and kissed her.


	7. In the Toilet

Niles and Daphne were lying in bed. Daphne was laid on her back while Niles lay on his side, his hand placed on Daphne's bulging stomach.

"Hello in there" Niles called. Daphne giggled. She loved that he was talking to their unborn baby. She knew the baby could hear him.

Niles turned to Daphne, "Why don't we sing it a song?"

"What kind of song?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know…Ohh! What about the song that we first sang together." He smiled and Daphne began singing.

"Doompta Doompta Doompta Doompta."

"Heart and Soul," Niles sang," I fell in love with you. Heart and Soul, they way a fool would do," Daphne chimed in, "madly. Because you held me tight, and stole a kiss in the night." Ba-ba bum boom," Niles ended. They both began to laugh as the memory of their first unofficial date popped into mind. Daphne turned on her side to face Niles. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him.

"I love you Niles Crane. You will be a wonderful father."

"And you a wonderful mother," and leaving his hand on her stomach, he kissed her. Niles slid his hand back onto her back and pulled her in closer. Daphne moved her hand into Niles's hair and combed her fingers through his blonde strands. She kissed him with all of the passion within her. They pulled each other closer and closer, knowing soon, they wouldn't be able to get very close at all. Niles led his kisses away from her lips and down her neck to her shoulder. He kissed her collarbone and then paused to smell the cherry bark and almonds that coated her hair. The scent never ceased to amaze him. He worked his way back up her neck and to her lips again. He slowly parted them with his tongue and Daphne's tongue began to battle with his. They wrapped around one another, darting back and forth from one mouth to the other.

Daphne slowly loosened her grip and pulled away. Niles had a curious look on his face. Did he do something wrong? She groaned and grabbed her stomach. She rolled over and quickly slid off the bed and ran to the bathroom. She barely made it to the commode before she puked her guts out into it.

Niles heard her and ran into the loo after her. He found her leaning over the toilet, grasping both sides of the lid. He grabbed a hair tie off the counter and walked towards her. He began to comb his fingers through her long wavy locks and pull them into a ponytail. He smelt a waft of cherry bark and almonds as he leaned into her and kissed the top of her head.

Daphne reached up and flushed the commode. She turned around and looked at Niles. He reached in the cabinet and got a washcloth. He dampened it in the sink and then wipped Daphne's face down. He then set the cloth back down on the counter and looked at Daphne. Her eyes began to tear up. Niles walked towards her and she reached both of her arms out. He grabbed her and she squeezed him into a hug. As she did so, she began to cry. She cried, tears rolled down her cheeks leaving trails behind them.

Niles held her close whispering the words, "It's alright. It's gonna be alright."


	8. In the 3rd Month

3 months later

It was official, Niles and Daphne were going to have a baby. They were going into their next term and the baby was growing inside of her, as healthy as could be. They had yet to tell anyone if they were truly going to have a kid yet because they didn't know what to say.

Daphne was sitting on the fainting couch leaning against the back of it, her feet propped up on the other end of the couch, her eyes staring at the ceiling. She took her hand and placed it on her belly. She sighed and Niles walked into the room.

"What's the matter, Love?" he asked. He walked over to where she was sitting and picked her feet up and sat down, placing her feet down in his lap.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering how we should tell everyone about the baby. I don't want to do it simply, I wanna make it fun." She sat up and moved her feet onto the ground. Niles scooted closer to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Niles put his arm around her and rubbed her shoulder.

"No matter what we do, they will be happy to hear the good news." She smiled and looked up and he bent over and kissed her.

"Oh! What if we gave Martin a police uniform baby outfit?" She sat up in excitement.

"Yes! I like that idea." Niles agreed. "Oh this is going to be great! We can go pick it up this afternoon and have dinner with Frasier and Dad."

"Perfect!" Daphne responded and they both got up as Niles pulled out his phone to call Frasier. It was going to be a great night.


	9. In the Evening

Frasier had agreed to come over to dinner at their place so Niles and Daphne began preparing for the evening. Niles had spent most of the day cooking the dinner which was an elaborate duck and rice. Daphne walked in the front door carrying a little blue bag which contained the little police uniform which would be given to Martin.

"Niles?" Daphne called out.

"I'm in the kitchen love!" Niles called back to her. Daphne set the bag down on the table and walked into the kitchen to see Niles stirring a sauce in the pan. She walked up behind him and grabbed his waist and kissed his neck. He moaned from the soft lips on his neck. He giggled and turned around to face her and grabbed her waist as she moved her arms around his neck. He pulled her in close for a warm passionate kiss. He pulls away and smiles as she smiles back. Niles moves his hands up to her belly and looks down at them.

"Just imagine, in half a year there will be three of us." He sighs and she smiles.

"You, the little one, and I" Daphne coos back and kisses him again.

Niles smiles and says, "Well, you better go get ready, Frasier and Dad will be over soon and we want to make sure we look perfect." And he turns back to the stove and finishes the duck, this is going to be a perfect night.


End file.
